Cross my heart
by Lady is a tramp
Summary: Estados Unidos siempre ha sido excéntrico en sus planes, pero quizás se ha pasado un poco esta vez. "¡Serás idiota, maldito gordo!" (Reto Año Fanfictionero: RoMérica)
**What's up all the people!**

Abrazos para todos porque si me esfuerzo escribiendo esto es para que quienes se den el chance de leer les agrade *hug*

Hoy les traigo algo divertido, nada de

 **Antes de la trama...**

 **Aclaración** : Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Papá Himaruya Hidekaz. Si fuera mío, todo sería genial y homosensual, además de que Lovinito aparecería en todos los capítulos. (EL MAL TRIUNFARÁ, LO SÉ.)

 **Advertencias** : Universo Hetalioso (osease que aquí si son países). Un norteamericano que lleva todo a los extremos. El florido vocabulario de Romanito, bueno solo un poco esta vez. Romérica, pareja que Barby ama con todo su _chubby_ corazón. ¡AMENLOS! _#MultishippingPride_ )

 **Canción** **base** : "Cross my Heart" de Marianas Trench. Banda canadiense, muy buena, la recomiendo mucho. Y si preguntan la relación a la canción, me basé en el vídeo musical, búsquenlo y lo sabrán. (FF no me deja poner links, **chingado**.)

 **Sin más que decir: AL FIC!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Cross my Heart"**

 **(Romérica)**

Caminar era lo que hacía ese día Estados Unidos alrededor de las vías de falsas de un restaurante con pintas de estación de ferrocarril _western_ * de sus lares.

Estaba exhausto, no de forma física, más bien mental.

¿Pero qué podía hacer? Después de todo era su culpa por haberse quedado prendado de cierto tipo italiano grosero, gruñón y sobre todas las cosas despectivo.

El problema no cabía en que no fuera correspondido, puesto que **sorprendentemente** , eran mutuos los sentimientos. La cosa era que Romano no quería que nadie se enterara.

Y él deseaba gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. Qué todos vieran que estaba perdido y enamorado de Lovino Vargas, representación física de Italia del Sur, experto flirtearte de señoritas.

—¡Serás estúpido, Alfred!

— Pero quiero que todos se den cuenta de lo mucho que me encantas… — _"Además de que nadie más puede tenerte como yo"_ terminó pensando el norteamericano — ¿Es qué te avergüenzo tanto?

— Si, me avergüenzas. Pero ese no es el punto, bastardo.

— Ouch, tu sinceridad duele.

— Pues acostumbrate.

La razón aparentemente era que no se encontraba listo para decir que de cierta manera todos supieran que era… Pues _gay_.

Tal vez se debía al miedo a ser juzgado, o que su religión con las costumbres de su pueblo no lo permitían.

¡Pero es el siglo veintiuno! ¡Ya lo homosexual revolotea en cada rincón del planeta! Hasta podría decirse que era interplanetario, después de ver que Tony se llevaba **tan bien** con otros de sus compañeros extraterrestres no podía negar esa afirmación.

Suspira sin más que decir ante esa conversación pasada. Aunque la razón de su pesar no es esa. La razón es que el italiano ya tenía más de tres días sin responderle mensajes ni contestar el teléfono.

¿¡Para que lo tenía si no iba a responder, maldita sea!?

Así que aquí lo tienen. Alfred F. Jones, el hombre que se frustra porque su novio no es gay, pero él si. El que parece novia de rancho, vestida y alborotada. Al que _si no le_ _contestan se desespera_ * ¡Estuvo bueno! Ya no se iba a aguantar. Y además como extrañaba a su pareja tenía la idea de visitarlo.

Entonces un anuncio aleatorio de Internet le llegó.

Si iba a viajar muchas horas en el avión tenía que valer la pena esa visita sorpresa. Sobre todo debía llegar con la mejor entrada que toda Italia, no… Europa hubiera visto.

¡No se lo esperaría para nada!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mientras tanto en una de las más recónditas calles del tacón de la bota, Lovino caminaba saliendo de una tienda de telefonía, maldiciendo con cada parte de su ser al imbécil de su hermano menor.

Por su culpa su celular había caído dentro de una puta pecera, por andar de encimoso abrazándolo por su inesperada visita. Y es que la verdad era que tenía un hambre los mil demonios, su nevera estaba totalmente vacía, sumándole la flojera de comprar o hacer algo…

Había sido una pésima idea ir a ver a Feliciano.

Al menos como consuelo obtuvo un nuevo teléfono que le salió bonito y gratis —ventajas de ser la representación de tu país, además de ciertas "conexiones" especiales— Además de unos auriculares pequeños. De esos que técnicamente no podías ver a simple vista.

— ¿Qué mierda hacía una pecera destapada en su casa? ¡Ni peces tenía la madre esa! —Gritó en medio de la calle siendo ignorado, lo cual era común, en Roma siempre se podía escuchar ese escándalo que nadie da por sentado. Reprodujo la música tras haberse colocado los audífonos y continuó su recorrido— Bendita estupidez.

Recordó por unos minutos que no le había comentado a Alfred que no tenía celular en estos días. Tal vez debía enviarle un _whatsapp_ ahora ya que lo tiene.

Sin embargo lo dejó pasar. Ya que la aplicación aún no reconocía sus contactos y debía esperar a que pudiera actualizarse con su antiguo chip. Al menos se habían salvado sus trescientas tantas canciones para pasar el rato entre la caminata de vuelta a su casa. Llegando a casa debería llamar a su imbécil novio.

" _Novio_." Pensó repetidas veces.

La música empezó a sonar inundando sus oídos, conectando cada pauta en su mente. Así evitaría el desmadre que se estaba propagando por un festival itinerante que hoy se efectuaría en honor a una fecha cultural. No estaba de tal humor para soportarlo.

Fantasiosamente, podía verse rodeado de la compañía del rubio.

Y de sus cálidos labios que le relajaban tanto al besarlo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tras ocho horas ininterrumpidas de vuelo, un dolor fatal de cuello, seis refrescos enlatados y una bolsa que antes tenía veinte hamburguesas (traficadas de forma ilegal en su equipaje de mano) como bocadillo para el vuelo terminado, agregando a la lista la pedida de un UBER*, Estados Unidos por fin había llegado al centro de la pequeña ciudad.

Aunque claro, para el todas las ciudades eran pequeñas. Más porque nunca aparecían en su mapa que siempre cargaba.

Pero bueno, allí en medio de la plaza. Lovino se encontraba caminando sin mirar a nadie. **Perfecto**.

— ¡Loviiiiiiiiiiii!

Nada. Solo silencio.

— ¡Tu héroe ha llegado!

El italiano seguía caminando.

— ¡LOVINO!

Nope. La sensación de ser ignorado clavó cuchillos en el corazoncito del rubio. ¡Eso no lo detendría! Después de todo, es Romano con quien estamos hablando, y si algo aprendió sobre la marcha es que para tener su atención hay que hacerse notar.

Si alguien sabe de eso, es este tipo con complejo de héroe.

— Sabía que se haría el difícil… —Dijo Alfred observando a su pareja siguiendo en su lapso de caminata.— ¡Ahora chicos!

La calle poco a poco fue inundándose entre un frenesí de colores, entre tantos kilos de confeti, listones y explosiones de brillo; Ello acompañado de acróbatas que corrían realizando las piruetas más estrafalarias con la multitud que en partes su unía creando una gran masa. ¡Todos se unían al canto! Llamando al chico, invitándolo a voltear y ver su rostro expectante ante tal espectáculo.

Pero todo seguía en ceros, el italiano estaba aun en su recorrido.

— Diablos, se resiste.— El joven sacó de sus bolsillos un walkie talkie para comunicar su siguiente paso— ¡AHORA, PEOPLE!

De entre el camino frente al europeo salieron un par de chicas danzando alrededor de listones y solo se dedicó a saludarles, tras de él todavía seguían todos los que se unían. Bailarines brotaban de los negocios locales y acompañaban a Estados Unidos en su trabajo por hacer que el chico volteara, creando un ambiente musical digno de películas ochenteras.

Consiguiente imitadores de Elvis salieron cantando a su alrededor, pero se resistía a ser llamado de atención, niños creando efectos con pirotecnia, aviones pasando encima de Lovino creando con humo del motor y residuos de nubes creando sus nombres y decenas de corazones. ¡Y NA-DA!

—ROMANO, POR EL AMOR DE DIOS, ¡VOLTEAAAAAA!

Romano se detuvo. Por un segundo pensó que le había escuchado. Después se da cuenta que en realidad tomó sus llaves para abrir la puerta de su casa.

— ¿Es en serio? —Refunfuñó cansado el rubio haciendose pasar entre el gentío para gritarle más de cerca. Quería ser notado. Quería abrazarlo. Lo extrañaba tanto y lo tenía de frente. ¡Al diablo si el montaje había sido un fracaso! Ya quería estrecharlo consigo.

El hombre aperlado estaba por empujar la entrada, no sin antes presionar la pausa para desactivar la música.

Y en ese momento, el ruido externo golpeó sus tímpanos. Vaya marca buena de audífonos, eran increíbles, no tenía idea de lo que pasaba.

Girando sobre si, dio con el escándalo de la gente saludándolo y vitoreando su nombre como si fuera la gran cosa verlo. Comandado por ellos estaba el invasor de sus pensamientos con ramo de rosas blancas entre sus brazos. El norteamericano estaba a punto de abrazarlo… Pero un sape justo en la nuca lo trajo a la realidad.

— ¡¿Qué crees que haces, gordo americano?!

— ¡Pues que más! Vine a visitarte… —Digo jugando con la solapa de su chaqueta de aviador eterna. Acercó su frente inclinándose para poder verle a los ojos— Te eché tanto de menos, Lovino.

— N-no tenías que hacer tremendo alboroto, bastardo. —Respondió tomándolo del cuello de la camiseta para acercarlo aun más al grado de tener que susurrarle para hablar— Entra a la maldita casa.

— ¿No te importa que ahora toda tu gente sepa que me gustas?

El italiano suspiró sintiéndose avergonzado de las sonrisas de su pueblo.

— Ya que puedo hacerle… Ahora entra ya. Que te voy a comer a besos, mierda.

Las alertas de Estados Unidos cobraron con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras era arrastrado a la morada italiana, alzando el puño celebró con los residentes que lo habían acompañado en su travesía.

Lovino solo puso los ojos en blanco tras cerrar la puerta. Y se inclinó a besarle poniéndose de puntillas.

Sobre todas las cosas, Alfred era su maldito novio. Y el que le ponía a dar vueltas como loco.

— Te detesto.

— Me amas, Romano.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Definiciones marcadas durante la lectura:**

 ***Western:** Época de los vaqueros, guardapedos, caballos y esa bola de paja con polvo que pasa cuando todo está solitario. Puro **United States, papuh**.

 ***Si no le contesto de Plan B:** "Al que si no le contesto se desespera" es una referencia a esta canción de reggaeton. No les voy a pedir que la escuchen, pero me pareció cómico ponerla. **Súper Hue.**

 ***UBER:** Aplicación que te envía taxi seguro fancy cobrando por tarjeta, bebé. **Pura cosa nice. Uy.**

Un one-shot más. De una de mis otepes más cracks y luego con esta canción, ayyyyyy no más no, me enamoro moar.

Los amooooooooo, espero también los amen como yo! Sino, equis al cabo que ni quería(?)

Voz de conmutador

Su opinión siempre es importante, para mantener un nivel óptimo y satisfactorio. Mñe, es spanish: dejen reviews pa' saber si la ando regando, pleaseeeeeee.

Por ahora me despido con la canción random del fic de hoy.

 _"Sho romperé tus fotos, sho quemaré tus cartas, para no verte más. PARA NO VERTE MAAAAAAAAAS!"_

La verdad no me acuerdo de quien canta la canción, pero es argentino o algo así, hablando con su "vos" y "sho". **Ay los vidrios!**

-Lady


End file.
